Daddy turned Hubby
by The Legendary Kanin
Summary: Wait for me, daddy. Be my hubby.


"Daddy turned Hubby"

A SasuSaku fanfic by gaigai

BLAH.

* * *

"Sensei!"

The raven-haired man looked at his young student, who was running towards him happily. When she reached him, she took his arm and clung on him.

"Ne, sensei, listen to me..."

He nodded his head slowly. "I am. I am."

She smiled innocently at him as they walked past the school grounds. They reached his black car and he reached for his keys while Sakura was talking nonstop.

"Today, Sai-kun told me that he had a crush on me, and then he told me that he would be honoured to be my boyfriend, and of course I knew he was hitting on me, but then if I said yes to him, that would mean he's going to two-time Ino and I, and I don't like the idea, because if I wanted a boyfriend, I want to be the only woman in his life, and I swore to myself that I'll have only one boyfriend in my whole life, and if ever I would marry, I want my first and only boyfriend to be my husband, but, knowing Sai and how he just tried to be unfaithful to my best friend, I know that I'd be eating my own words, and-"

"Sakura."

The girl turned quiet and gazed at her teacher, who was already in his car. He had a look of irritation planted on his face, and she knew that annoying him was never a good idea, so she went to the other side of the car, opened the door, and hopped in the passenger seat. He turned the engine on, and after a second or two, the car was already moving away from the parking area.

They remained silent for the whole trip, and when they reached his mansion, she started to talk to him.

"Sensei-"

"Sakura, you may eat dinner now. Just tell the maids what you want them to cook for you. I'll be in my room for the night."

Sasuke told her without looking at her, and she thought of this as a sign that meant he needed his privacy, so she immediately went to the maid's quarters for dinner.

* * *

"Hrrrrr."

Sasuke put his right hand on his temples, trying to massage the pain away. He had problems being a teacher and also being a guardian at the same time to a person he didn't even have any blood relation to. His head was crammed up with so many thoughts, like the contest he was going to attend to as the coach, the death of his parents, the birthday of Sakura...

His head snapped as he raised it. Sakura, the girl whom he was the legal guardian of, was going to celebrate her eighteenth birthday only a few weeks from now. He knew that when she'd turn eighteen, she would be an independent girl and would not be under his care anymore. He pondered upon the pros and cons of not having her anymore.

Letting her go would mean that she will have to be the one spending for her self, and this would reduce his monthly bills. Also, he could return to his old habit of sitting in his room without having to worry about someone disturbing his thoughts, which would also allow him to concentrate on what he was doing.

However, he knew he would miss her innocent smile and her presence in his ridiculously large but nearly empty manor. His abode would be too quiet for him to bear, since he has been used to hearing her voice echo as she sings. His life would be dull and...lifeless.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_A 16-year old Uchiha Sasuke was walking casually from school with his bike when he noticed a large cloud of smoke coming from the far side of the town. Naturally, he wouldn't care, but __he had a feeling that his help was needed, so, using his bike that had been idle for a few minutes, he sped of towards the fire._

_He arrived at a really secluded area. He then saw the burning mansion. No fire trucks were visible, and he knew he would not be able to save the house and its inhabitants inside at once, so he went in the house, searching for any sign of people._

_He slapped himself mentally as he felt the fire inching to him. He had walked through two floors of the mansion already, but no one seemed to be present. He continued, though, as if he knew that someone was waiting to be rescued. _

_He was running to the third floor when he saw a woman, who came from the said floor, holding her daughter trying to run, but her legs were gravely injured and her breathing became abnormally unsteady. He ran to her __as she stumbled due to grave weakness. _

_ When she saw him, her scared and worried face was replaced with a sad smile. "Young man, please..." She gave her daughter to him and slumped on his feet. Then, she pleaded to him. "Please, bring her somewhere safe. Save my only child. If you need any money, you can use my bank card. Just please, save her."_

_She handed to him her wallet as she passed out. He then checked her breathing and her pulse, but her life was gone already. He then heard a nasty chuckle from the room were the woman came from. A deranged and crazy man appeared._

_"You! Give me my daughter! Do not listen to my wife! She just wants to run away from me, taking Sakura with her. But it's useless now, since I killed her! And my little cherry blossom's next!"_

_Sasuke then knew that the man was the cause of the fire and of the death of the woman. With a very angry face, he shouted at the man. "What kind of father are you, trying to kill your child as you have done to her mother?__ Her mother told me to take care of her, and I will make her feel the love of a father by being her guardian!__"_

_"You are just a pathetic teenager, young boy! You don't hold rights over her! Now give her back!"_

_Sasuke felt the air become thicker, and as he saw the man suffocating, he found it the right time to bring her to safety and he ran out of the house immediately._

_When the police saw him, they, at first, thought that he caused the tragedy, and even attempted to arrest him, when the little pink-haired girl stopped them. "Please, don't hurt him! Kaachan told him to bring me somewhere safe from touchan! He saved me!"_

_The police knew more than not to believe in children her age, so they interrogated the Uchiha Sasuke in the police station._

_All the while, Sakura was crying for the death of her mother, saying 'I'm going to be alone' and 'Daddy doesn't love me because he killed mommy'. When Sasuke was released, she ran to the teen and embraced him, her face still covered with tears._

_"Niichan, please don't leave me alone."_

_Sasuke was driven by her soft __voice__ and he suddenly felt the urge to really take care of her.__"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. I-I can't do what you want me to do. I'm not yet of the right age to be your guardian, but when __I__ do, I promise that I'll make you my daughter."_

_Her porcelain face lit up. "You will?"_

_"Yes, but you will have to wait."_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

After that incident, though, the court, not knowing where to give the girl to, since she had no more living relatives, assigned Sasuke's parents to take care of her until she reached the age of eighteen. However, Sasuke himself was orphaned three years later, so he was left with Sakura. He then became her legal guardian at that age, giving him the responsibility of taking care of her.

For ten years had she been under her care. He was a very good father figure to her, and during that span of time, she grew to love him too. It was not normal to fall in love with his "daughter", though, and every day of his life he controlled himself.

To think that he was just eight years older than her made him feel right, but he knew that he should love her only as a father, and not as someone who wanted to be with her all her life. He knew about her crushes, her friends, and her suitor, and he has not deprived her of anything, but still she did not make him worry about her. She had done well in school, in fact she was accelerated for four times. She had been a respectful young woman as the years went by, and he had felt himself grow closer to her.

His head hurt, but his chest was also throbbing. He could not imagine life without her, yet he knew he had to deal with it and had to let go of her when her age comes.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura cried in her room as she saw her calendar. She knew the terms of agreement that Sasuke had, and she knew she will have to leave the day after her eighteenth birthday. She had learned to love him, and she didn't want to separate from him, but she knew she had to be independent. She didn't want to burden him anymore, noticing that he almost always locks himself in his room.

A knock was heard from her door. Then, the maid just called her from outside.

"Haruno-sama, dinner is ready."

"I'll come out. Don't call Sasuke-san yet; I think he needs time alone."

"Hai, Haruno-sama."

After the maid walked away, which was evident because of the footsteps that became fainter, Sakura climbed out of her bed and walked out of the door. She went to the dining table, hoping Sasuke to be there, but he wasn't. She then took a food cart from the kitchen, laid the plates of food on it, and cautiously drove it to his room.

She stood in front of his room, making up her mind of what she was planning to do. She then knocked on his door.

Knock, knock. No one answered. She knocked again, and then said her name. After that, he said "Come in, Sak. We have to talk."

She went in with the food cart. "Sasuke-san, please eat." She closed the door behind her and went near to his table. She laid down the food on the table and looked at him. "Please eat, Sasuke-san."

"No, Sak you should eat first."

"I'm done, Sasuke-san."

"Sakura, call me Sasuke when we're at home, please. And I know you haven't eaten yet."

"How did you-"

"Sakura, don't lie to me."

Sakura cast her head down. She walked to Sasuke and took his hand. Sasuke looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Sasuke, touchan, niisan, sensei, I-I am worried about you. You haven't been yourself these days. I thought you'd be happy, considering that after my birthday, you will be released of your burden. But, here you are, brooding and alone in your room. You won't even eat your dinner. So, I came here to check upon you, and I also hope to tell you about something."

Sasuke immediately pulled her to him, connecting their lips. Sasuke licked her lower lip, begging for entrance, which Sakura granted him. Sasuke kissed her gently at first, but when she kissed him back, he became rough and stronger, making her utter many moans in his mouth. She pulled his head to her head and he stood up from his chair to bring her to his couch, without breaking the kiss.

They were making out for many minutes, and when they stopped, both caught their breaths. Sasuke looked at her with love and lust in his eyes, and Sakura noticed this as she caressed his cheek with her hand. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Sasuke-kun, I've wanted to tell you...that..."

Both of them said "I Love you" at the same time, and a smile appeared on his face. "Sak, marry me."

She had a half-terrified, half-happy look. Sasuke then feared that he was taking things too hastily. "Um, if you don't want to, I won't force you, and-"

She cried on his chest. Sasuke hugged her to him and moved his hands up and down of her back, trying to soothe her emotions. "Sakura, I told you. If you don't-"

Sakura cut his sentence by pulling him to a kiss. He admitted that she was not too shabby in kissing, but he hoped this was her first. He kissed her back, and then after another minute of making out, they pulled away. He smirked at her, and she just smiled in return.

"So, Sak, was that a yes or a no?"

She grinned. "You really want to be with me forever, right? And the depression of me being gone is driving you apart, thus causing you to have a bad mood every evening, which is also causing you to skip dinner, but you didn't want to let me depend on you, so you are utterly confused regarding my welfare, which is already evidence that you love-"

Sasuke closed her mouth by putting a finger on it. "Shh. You're too noisy. You don't have to talk like a lawyer to me, you know."

"Hm, so when will we be married?"

He smirked. "Care to go to the church now?"

Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek. "Maybe on my birthday, Sasuke-kun. It's the same day that you won't be my guardian anymore, but my husband. Is that alright for you?"

"Of course. After all, I've never deprived you of anything, Sak. And I never will."

* * *

OWARI

Authoress's note: okay... I dunno why I thought of this, though. I had no idea of what I was thinking...Well, I wrote this for about 3 hours, which is way too long for me to write something this short...Ehehehe. Well...

Help the newbie!!!!


End file.
